Her Touch
by Holz9364
Summary: Simple really. Nathans thoughts after he feels Audreys touch. No spoilers in reviews please, in the UK the series has not fully aired yet. Nathan/Audrey. My first Haven fic!


**Her Touch  
**

_**A/N - My first 'Haven' fic! I do LOVE this show, but as much as I like the whole Nathan/Audrey thing, I also love the chemistry between Audrey & Duke! I hope it does a second season! So many good shows are getting axed these days!**_

_**Nathans POV. Oh and i don't own Haven !  
**_

_**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this! **_

_**

* * *

**_

How was it that for so many years people would touch me, hurt me even, and I wouldn't feel it? Yet all of a sudden I felt something, one little touch?

Before she left Jess had said something in the passing that had thrown me off guard, something that I wondered if I would have thought about if I hadn't felt that kiss.

'_It will be Audrey. It's always Audrey.'_

The words swirled around in my head like a whirlpool, pulling my mind away from everything else to gather on those 7 words. At first I had been a little bitter, did Jess really think the only person who called me was Audrey? Well she was right, other than my family the only person who really called me was work and Audrey was work.

But it was more than that, Audrey wasn't just work to me, she was my friend. My first real, true friend. I trusted her, as my partner, with my life, but I also trusted her, as my friend, with my secrets. Of course I would never dream of telling Audrey any of this.

So I hadn't thought about what Jess had said, not really anyway, it passed through my mind and was gone.

Then Jess left like that and things turned upside down, I had messed everything up, like I always did in the end. But Jess had been right to leave, I did bring trouble with me, I brought the troubles with me wherever I went and the only person who could understand that was Audrey.

But the ultimate moment that changed my mind, that changed _me _in ways she would never know, was that kiss. Yes, it had been a simple peck on the cheek, a 'cheer up, I'm here for you' gesture from a friend to a friend and she could never have known how much joy it would bring me.

If I hadn't felt it I would have faked a smile and got into the car, pretended everything was fine.

However the fact of the matter was that I had indeed felt her lips touch my skin and I hadn't felt touch like that for so long. Her soft lips gentle on my cheek, it sounded crazy, but such a simple gesture to her, meant everything to me.

So I grinned, really grinned and jumped into the car, offering to swing by Dukes so for a drink. Audrey agreed with a smile, wondering why out of the blue my spirits had been lifted, a peck on the cheek that I couldn't feel couldn't make me that happy surely? How wrong she was.

Later that night after Audrey had gone home, well to the hotel she lived in, would she ever buy a house in Haven? Or at least rent one? It made me wonder if she did intend to stay…Well after she'd gone home I went somewhere I liked to go to think, ever since I was a teenager.

I drove his truck up to the forest and sat at the viewpoint from which that dangerous drawing had been sketched only a few weeks earlier. I sat and looked over Haven as the sun set, it was beautiful, like Audrey.

Little thoughts like this had been entering my mind constantly since the incident outside the truck earlier and as much as I tried to keep them at bay I couldn't.

Me, being a cop, I needed a reason for everything, in Haven…well that was kinda difficult. But there had to be a reason for this, why couldn't I feel anyone's touch? Not even my own mother or fathers! And then Audrey comes along and I can feel her, it didn't add up, why?

In the back of my mind a niggling voice said, 'Maybe its because you're meant for each other.' This thought freaked me out so I tried not to think about it too much. Audrey was my best friend and the best partner I had ever had, we bickered constantly but we both knew underneath it all that we had a great respect for each other. Was there a possible romantic relationship blooming underneath the respect, friendship and professionalism?

Audrey was stubborn and opinionated and downright annoying at times, but she was cute and hilarious and smart too. I had to admit, my feelings for her confused me, but before the kiss I had been able to not think about them until I was alone in my room where no one could see me blush. Now however, it wasn't to be, the thoughts popped up at words that reminded me of Audrey, at someone mentioning her name, at her voice, and it was driving me crazy because I had no idea how to control my own mind.

One thing I knew for sure was that in a way no one else could, Audrey's touch made my body and soul weak and if she ever knew that I'd never live it down.

_**The End :P**_

_**A/ N - Just a little fic! So what do you think? This is set after the kiss episode cause in the UK that's where I am! So don't tell me anything about the rest of the season in the reviews, I haven't seen past that ep yet!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Would you be interested in reading more 'Haven' fics from me? **_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


End file.
